Blake vs Homura
Blake vs Homura OMM.png|TheSoulofMelemele Description RWBY ''vs ''Pulla Magi! These two black clad gunslingers have a dark and painful past, but non of that matters now. These two now fight, to protect those closest to them, but can the Black Beast of team RWBY stand up against the Demon of the Pulla Magi? Interlude TWO FIGHTERS! 60 SECONDS! ONE VICTOR! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Character Select (Cues: Select Your Heroes ) TheSoulofMeleMele Season 1 Select.PNG The crusor starts on Nepgear, moves over onto Severa, then over towards King Dedede, and onto Blake, selecting her. The crusor than goes over to Silver, then over Kirby and then landing on Homura selecting her. Let's Rock and Maybe Later appear, as the crusor selects Let's Rock and the screen fades white. Melee! (City of Vale, 12:34 AM) Blake was running across the rooftops of Vale. Running towards what used to be Beacon Academy. Months ago the creatures of Grimm overtook it in the fall of Beacon, but now, they just left, as if they had somewhere else to be. Because of this, multiple hunters and hutress, with the help of reploids, the CPUs, the Mushroom Kingdom, and multiple people with the assitance of strange creatures, went to investigate. Recently after this young girls have from the Four Kingdoms, and the visitors included have started to dissapear. Once in a while a body was found, but with no injury. Multiple suicides have happened as well. While the Grimm dissapearing was alarming and suspicous, Blake wanted answers about the things people have ignored. (Cues: Homura's Theme ) As she kept running she had the feeling as if she were being watched. Blake instantly stopped moving, grabbing her weapon on her guard, started to look around. A she faced back in front of her a small white little creature that looked part cat part rabbit, and very cute. Blake, feeling as if it were nothing important started to walk away until the thing spoke, "Contract?" Blake shocked stumbled a bit, and turned over towards it. "Would you like to form a contract with me and become a Magical Girl?" it spoke again, "You would be saving the Universe, and in return I can grant you any wish you want!" "Any wish..." Blake spoke as she pondered this until she replied to it, "Not interested." A dark figure managed to seemingly just warp on top of another building, grabbing a Desert Eagle and taiking aim. "But you would be helping the universe, and can wish for anything! Even finding out what is happening with the creatures of Grimm!" it spoke once again as Blake began to walk away. Blake was about to leap towards the next building until the loud sound of gun fire was heard. Blake turned around with Gamble Shroud in hand to see Homura Akemi standing by the corpse of the creature, as it had a multiple bullet holes in it. Homura stared Blake in the face, as Blake wary of this major threat gripping her weapon and spoke to her, "Who are you... And why are you here..." Homura only flipped her hair and replied, "That is non of you concern, now if you care for you life, you must not interfere..." (If Rooting for Blake Cues: RWBY Volume 2 - Die ) (If Rooting for Homura Cues: Lee And Lie - Magia English Cover ) Blake rushes at Homura at took a slash at her with Gamble Shroud, only for her to somehow warp behind her and fire multiple bullets at Blake, as the fade through a shadow clone as the real Blake jumps back. Both of the gunslingers get into a combat stance and aim their guns at eachother. TRIUMPH OR DIE! FIGHT! 60 Blake rushes in with Gamble Shroud slashing Homura multiple times with the blade of her weapon. Unaffected Homura grabs her Desert Eagle and fires it multiple times at Blake, who stumbles back, as her aura absorbs the hit. Blake fires multiple shots of red dust at Homura who blocks it with her shield. 50 Homura quickly grabs a FN Minimi, and fires rapidly ad Blake who dodges most of the shots dashing in closer. When up close Blake tries to slash at her again, only for Homura to seemingly warp behind Blake. Homura with a golf club in hand swings it at Blake, who seems to vanish as well, with the golf club being stuck in an ice replica of Blake. 40 Blake slashes at Homura multiple times and about to attack again, has the ice replica of her smash on her face. Homura grabs a few M26 frag grenades from her shield, and tosses the towards Blake, causing multiple explosions, as she walks away calmly flipping her hair. 30 Blake appears, minorly bleeding from her head a bit. Blake rushes at Homura, and wraps her in the string to Gamble Shroud, and throws the magical girls upwards firing an array of fire dust, jumping after her as she does. 20 Face to face, Homura readies a Desert Eagle as Blake readies Gable Shroud. The two enter a free fall, each firing at each other's head, as they dodge each shot point blank. As the ground approaches Homura kicks Blake downwards stunning her. 10 Homura grabs Blake and fires at her with dual Desert Eagles, but Blake dodges every shot. 9''' Blake grabs Gamble Shroud by and extends it's whip part as it slashes Homura multiple times, firing Fire Dust at the same time. '''8 Blake makes multiple shadow clones, each one of them lands a slash at Homura. 7''' Blake is about to get another hit onto Homura, only for Homura to counter by grabbing a bow and hitting her with it. '''6 Homura fires multiple purple arrows at Blake some of which start to hit through her aura. 5''' Blake instantly clouds Homura's vision, making her only see a hazy violet fog. '''4 Blake, constantly rushes and slashes at Homura, causing her to bleed heavily. 3''' The wounds are getting deeper and deeper, as if they are going to hit bone soon, and all Homura can do is just wait for her vision to return. '''2 The haze lifts and Homura counters one of Blake's attacks by hitting her with her bow. 1''' Homura hits her again, but instead hits a shadow clone that explodes, and the real Blake is just inches away from breaking Homura's soul gem. Homura's shield turns milliseconds before the time stops, stopping time! Homura slowly begins to heal her deep wounds with magic, places a pipe bomb right in front of the huntress and begins to fire multiple shots from her Desert Eagle as the bullets are slightly above Blake. Homura begins to walk away, and flips her hair as time resumes, making the bomb send Blake back as her aura and torso are shredded by the point blank bullets. '''K.O! Seeing Blake's body having no sign of life, Homura then begins to walk away as if nothing happened, only to see a huge explosion in the distance. Homura begins to dash towards the explosion, fearing for a friend's safety. Results (Cues: Grief Syndrome - Boss Theme) THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... Homura Akemi!Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:TheSoulofMelemele Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:Gun Fights Category:Soul Season 1 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees